darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Strategy: Vex
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION " ---- Quantum Ravager from Zelem's Nexus. ]]Quantum Heroes specializes in the manipulation of time and space. Hasting time, slowing time, spawning things (meteors, for example) and tampering with gravitic energy. The most popular debuff of Quantumgenesis is a time-slow, yet no hero in Darkspore possesses it in the most used Ability of them all. That is the Basic Attack. The exception being Vex, the Chrono-Shifter. A Melee Quantum Ravager, that is all about chronokinesis and offensive abilities, Vex can topple entire hordes of Darkspore in literally less than 10 seconds. General Information Vex is a character based on dealing as much damage as possible as quickly as possible. His basic slows his targets, his passive speeds him and his allies up, his Squad ability freezes enemies in time, while his unique redeals all damage he dealt in the last ten seconds. Vex's Haste Field Passive is an Aura, so he works as a supportive character in Co-op as well. Every Hero in Darkspore benefits from his passive, meaning that players can just slap him onto a squad and bring him into Co-op (assuming he can work with his squadmates). With vex, the ting to do is port' into a group of enemies then attack with everything he's got. After a brief period of frantic slashing and shooting players should then fire off a Time Lapse, dealing all that damage a second time as Energy Damage. This is useful against the ever-aggravating Acid Shells; After driving them into their shells, deal that damage again. As it will be energy damage the Acid Shell will be vulnerable, and hopefully dead. Vex goes well with slower, hard hitting squadmates. Zrin and his Plasma Column will both go well with Vex's Squad ability. Most Sentinels will appreciate a way to quickly get into battle, especially Arborus. Other Melee Ravagers like Viper and Skar like Chrono Blink. With Skar's Shadow Cloak the damage dealt by either Chrono Blink or Time Lapse will be doubled. Now, Tempests as a rule are ranged fighters, and most wouldn't sync well with Chrono Blink usually... Key word, "usually". With the proper Squad Ability modifier the caster of Chrono Blink will return to the spot where they cast the ability after attacking. Suddenly Chrono Blink is perfect for Tempests. Sage can slow with Strangling Briars, then freeze with Chrono Blink. Jinx can quickly imobolize an enemy after using her own Curse of Weakness. SRS-42 can strike with Missile Barrage after stopping enemies with'' Chrono Blink''. And so on and so forth... Not to say that all ranged characters can't benefit from the vanilla'' Chrono Blink''. Jinx herself could actually follow up on the previous strategy with her Web Trasfusion to recover health. Lumin can use the oportunity to cast a Thunderstorm into the middle of a group. And Arakna can unleash her cataclysmic Phantom Burst. But as we all know no hero is without flaws. Vex's Temporal Strike is practically useless against Ghostly or Spiky enemies. Reflective enemies will be a problem when it comes to dealing Energy Damage, rendering both Time Lapse and Chrono Blink practically useless. Unstoppable enemies will be immune to Chrono Blink's Time-Stop, while Surefooted enemies will be immune to the Slow brought by Temporal Strike. Finnaly, with his high rate of ability usage, Vex has a tendency to quickly run out of Power Reserves. Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities - Basic Attack: "Temporal Strike" Range: 3 meters? Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant : "Inflicts '''4-8' physical damage. If Vex swings five times in sucsession, the winal swing will strike twice and deal double damage. Each hit afflicts the enemy with a 10% slow that stacks up to 5''' times.'' Temporal Strike fits Vex very well. Fast, precise and nastily sharp. Vex has one of the highest attack rates in the game, and with more Attack Speed Vex can deal damage fast. Death by a thousand papercuts, if you may. The ability to slow down his victims is a great bonus. In a few seconds Vex can get them down to 50% speed, a nice feature especially in Co-op. - Unique Ability: "Time Lapse" : Range: N/A Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : ''"Deals '''8-17/XX-XX/XX-XX/XX-XX energy damage to nearby enemies and also re-deals all damage they've taken in the past 10 seconds, up to a maximum of 53/XX/XX/XX energy damage per enemy."'' ?? : - Squad Ability: "Chrono Blink" : Range:35 meters Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "Steps into a wormhole and blinks to the target point, damaging all nearby enemies and freezing them in time for 4 seconds." ?? : Modifiers * (Prenana's)' Vex's Chrono Blink: Deals extra damage, but only interrupts enemies ' * (??)' Vex's Chrono Blink: Teleports back to starting area after dealing damage' : - Passive: "Haste Field" : "Vex and his allies's attack speed and movement speed will be increased." ?? : Variants - Alpha: "Time Bubble" Range: N/A Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "Creates a spacetime distortion bubble in an your location. Enemies within the bubble will have their attack and movement speed slowed by 70%." ?? : - Beta: "Shooting Star" Range:35 meters Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : " Launches an accelerating miniature asteroid at the targeted area, dealing 30 physical damage plus additional damage based on its current speed." ?? : - Gamma: "Celectial Comet" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "Warps a nearby asteroid down to the targeted area, dealing X physical damage and knocking back all effected enemies." ?? : - Delta: "Dimentional Rift" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "Banishes all enemies in a 6m area to an alternate dimension for 8 seconds. Those enemies can't act but are immune to damage and further status effects." ?? : Recommended Stats : See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information NOTE: Not all of these stats are necessary, but are things to keep an eye out for. Also, these stats mainly apply to just Vex and his abilities, not any other squad abilities. : +xx% Damage for Quantum Attacks''' ' :: -xx% Damage from Quantum Attacks' Because of the Same Genesis Vulnerability ' ::: +xx% Cooldown Reduction' All Abilities ' :::'+?' (?) :::'+?' (?) :::'+?' (?) :::'+?''' (?) ::: Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst and 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) : Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Heroes Category:Hero Strategy Category:Quantum Category:Ravagers